


Proud of your Boy

by Danagirl623



Series: SuperHero Bingo [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Self Care, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: This square was entitled Barry Allen.See card below. I've got Bingo!
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: SuperHero Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556446
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Proud of your Boy

Barry Allen let himself into his own apartment. As soon as the door was shut, he sighed heavily. He dropped his keys in the key dish, and pulled off his shoes. He pulled his phone from his pocket, and texted Oliver Queen.

**_Thanks for inviting me out to help. It’s always great to see you work._ **

Barry hit send before he decided that the message was stupid. He placed his phone down by his key dish. He tapped the table thoughtfully before he made a decision. 

Barry walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. In the fridge was a plate of leftovers from yesterday. He picked it up, and grabbed a beer. 

_ I can’t get drunk, but a cold beer is always good. Especially after a meta crisis.  _

Barry placed his meal in the microwave and idly drummed his fingers. Once the microwave beeped, Barry pulled his slightly warm meal out. He stood over the sink and ate his dinner. 

_ “Barr! Sit! You have time to eat like a human.” Iris scolded him. _

_ “I got to go save the world.” Barry responded as he shoveled food into his mouth.  _

_ “If ‘my world’ chokes and leaves this earth before he gets to save the day, I will personally trek to the Lazarus pit myself.” _

_ Barry choked out a laugh before he placed his empty plate in the sink. “I didn’t die.” _

_ Iris came over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her pregnant belly jutting out and coming between them. “Go save the day. Don’t let Oliver get you killed.” _

_ “You got it, wife. I love you.” _

_ A wide smile appeared on Iris’ face, and she leaned up to kiss him chastely on the lips. “I love you too.” _

The sound of Barry’s fork scraping the empty plate brought him back to the present. He placed the empty plate in the sink. He drained his beer and placed the empty bottle in the recycling bin. 

Barry grabbed himself another beer before he walked into his bedroom to shed his clothing. He walked into his bathroom, and turned the water on. He plugged the tub, and threw one of Iris’ bath bombs into it. He took a long draft of his beer before he stepped into the tub. He lounged blissfully, and sipped his beer. The room smelled of jasmine and vanilla. 

_ I can see why girls do this. This is amazing.  _

A loud vibrating noise from the foyer caught his sensitive ears. He ignored it knowing it was Oliver just replying to his text. 

A loud knock came from outside the apartment. Barry listened hard but couldn’t tell who it was. He stood up quickly. He rinsed off before shouting. “Give me a minute!” 

“Hurry up, Flash!” 

Barry laughed as he tapped into the speed force to dry himself and get dressed. He appeared by the door instantly, and threw it open. “Hey Cisco!”

Cisco grinned, and barged into the room holding a small bag in his hand. He placed it down, and threw his arms around Barry. “Felicity told me everything. You’re amazing!” 

Barry laughed, and motioned to the living room. “Do you want a beer?”

“No, man. I just came by to hug you and give you this.” Cisco picked up his bag and handed it to Barry. “Sorry that it isn’t the key to Starling like Oliver got.”

Barry opened the little bag with a huge grin on his face. He held up the cupcake and pulled Cisco back into a hug. “It’s better, man.” 

“Anyways, take tomorrow off and we’ll see you on Monday.”

“Woah, easy there Vibe. A  **whole** day off? What will I do with myself?”

“Iris said something about the nursery needing finished,” Cisco laughed as he tucked his hair behind his ears. “Anyway, I will see you later. Eat that cupcake. I already dropped a dozen off at Joe’s.”

“Thanks man,” Barry said, as he watched Cisco walk away. 

Barry glanced around the empty apartment, and snagged his keys. He shoved them in his pocket, and locked the door behind him. He sped over to Joe’s house, and made his way up into Iris’ childhood bedroom. 

Barry eased himself into the too-small bed just behind his wife. She sighed happily and leaned back into his arms. “Are you alive?”

“I am,” Barry confirmed as he snuggled up against her. 

“Good. I’m too tired to trek to the lazarus pit.” 

“Me too.” 


End file.
